


Заметки на коже

by SexyThing



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Это всего лишь шрам. Он ничего не значит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written on the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234764) by chezchuckles. 



> Спойлеры к 4 сезону и финалу 3 сезона. Вторая глава написана автором по настойчивым просьбам читателей, изначально не планировалась. Автором не заявлено, но, скорее всего, присутствует AU.  
> Перевод выполнен для команды Castle на ФБ-2013.

« _Повреждения были необратимы; шрамы оставались всегда._  
_Но даже самые ужасные шрамы со временем блекли, пока не становилось_  
_невозможно прочесть их вязь на коже. И единственное, что оставалось – это_  
_воспоминания о боли, которую они несли с собой_ ».  
Джоди Пиколт

 

Она не понимала, из-за чего все так тревожатся. По крайней мере, поначалу. Это всего лишь шрам. У нее их было множество. Рваная рана на боку, оставшаяся после того, как в девять лет или около того она напоролась на выкрученный болт. Крестообразные рубцы от тренировок в женской команде по лакроссу*, с тех дней, когда их еще не заставляли надевать наколенники, налокотники и шлемы и когда игры, как правило, оканчивались потасовкой. Порез на верхней части бедра, едва не разорвавший артерию. Он был оставлен метамфетаминщиком еще в годы ее работы заместителем в полиции нравов. 

Если бы кто-нибудь пригляделся к ее коже, он смог бы по шрамам восстановить всю ее жизнь. В них была написана история, нужен был лишь кто-то достаточно терпеливый, чтобы прочитать.

Но даже если бы такого человека не нашлось, это все не имело значения. Лакросс и лезвие ножа, разболтавшиеся саморезы или пули. Все это были разные слова, но они несли в себе один-единственный смысл. 

Джош был ужасно обеспокоен из-за этого шрама. Он постоянно уверял ее: они сделали все, что смогли, чтобы снизить повреждения ткани, они старались делать небольшие надрезы. Он так часто говорил об этом, что Кейт начала подозревать, что он просто проецирует на нее свои страхи. В конце концов, ни Джош, ни то, что он мог прочитать в ее шрамах, уже было неважно для Кейт.

Шрамы есть у всех. И они не имеют значения. Это лишь несмываемые следы на коже. Она не задумывалась об этом. Для подобных мыслей в ее голове не было места.

Все, на что хватает Кейт Бекетт, – это решительность. Желание ходить без дрожи в коленках, избавиться от анестетиков, сидеть самостоятельно и больше не чувствовать боли. Она фокусируется на боли и использует ее силу, чтобы отдалиться, стать наблюдателем собственной агонии, проносящейся по телу.

Чаще всего, это помогает.

Кейт Бекетт делает успехи. Медленно, но верно, она исцеляется. Они говорят, боль, по большей части, психосоматическая. И потому Кейт дважды в неделю ходит на физиотерапию, пока с кожи не сходит ощущение этого клейма, пока обожженная пулей плоть не остывает. И все же, глубокими ночами она просыпается от звука рвущейся бумаги, чувствуя, как грудь раскалывается напополам, как кожа разделяется и шрам горит пульсирующей болью.

Она сбрасывает простыни и несколько мгновений просто лежит, стараясь привести кружащиеся мысли в порядок. Конечно, это всего лишь кошмар, как множество кошмаров, которые снились ей в жизни. Обычно она даже не помнит, что ей снилось. Она помнит лишь ощущение перед самым пробуждением.

Но этот сон – особенный. Он остается таким же ярким в своих обжигающих деталях, таящихся где-то под веками, готовыми опять окутать ее, стоит ей лишь задремать. Если она позволит себе снова уснуть, он выползет из темноты.

Когда воображаемая боль от раскаленной пули исчезает, отступает подобно приливу, Кейт поворачивает голову и смотрит на будильник, стоящий на прикроватном столике.

В четыре часа утра все нормальные люди спят. Она скользит рукой к своему телефону и несколько мгновений баюкает его в ладони. Она не раздумывает – она лишь ждет подходящего момента.

Она нажимает на вторую кнопку быстрого набора и звонит ему. Не задумываясь и не сомневаясь.

На другом конце раздается его теплый, глубокий и хриплый голос.

\- Кейт.

Когда она звонит, он всегда отвечает, называя ее по имени. Он не называет ее Бекетт и не отзывается собственным именем. И тем более не оставляет звонок без ответа, даже если он раздается в четыре часа утра.

\- Не спится?

Она согласно хмыкает и вздыхает.

\- Все тот же сон.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не по-настоящему.

\- Знаю.

\- Не помогает?

\- Нет… не совсем, - но он это и так знает.

\- Мне приехать? Доказать тебе?

Да.

Но она, как всегда, пытается удержать этот ответ в себе. Днем, у всех на виду, когда все вокруг могут читать знаки на ее лице, она пытается справиться сама. Но в темноте решительность покидает ее. Она знает, что его дочь недовольна тем, что он не оставил Кейт в покое. Она знает, что Марта настаивает, чтобы он наконец отработал с ней свое последнее дело, потому что это слишком опасно. Она знает, что новый капитан не одобряет гражданских консультантов.

Но она также знает, что Касл отказался ее бросить, отказался отпустить свою Музу. И еще она знает, что она до сих пор в отпуске, что сейчас четыре часа утра, и что ей все еще снится этот сон.

\- Я уже в лифте, Кейт.

Слишком поздно говорить «нет». Так?

\- Расскажи мне историю, - наконец говорит она, ложась на бок и поджимая колени, чувствуя, как покалывание в груди превращается в нудную боль. 

\- Настоящую или вымышленную?

Она закрывает глаза, ощущает наваливающуюся тяжесть, старается бороться с ней.

\- Настоящую.

\- Правда? Ну хорошо. Дай мне секунду подумать.

Она знает, что есть истории, которые он старается обойти. Он не станет больше упоминать свою дочь и тем более никогда не будет говорить о матери. Джош тоже никогда не появляется в его рассказах, равно как и тогда, когда был хоть чем-то связан с ней.

\- Как насчет неловкой истории из времен школы-интерната?

\- Пойдет, - бормочет она, прижимая телефон к уху. Рука едва удерживает его.

\- Не вздумай заснуть, Кейт.

\- Стараюсь.

\- Если я доберусь до твоей квартиры, а ты уснешь…

\- Не усну, - отвечает она. – А если и усну, все равно заходи. У тебя есть ключ.

\- Да, - тепло отвечает он. – Ну хорошо. Интернат, значит.

\- Маленький мальчик Рик Касл в школе-интернате. Мило, - мурлычет она. Она слышит себя, но ничего не может поделать. Вся ее уверенность уже ее покинула.

\- Не такой уж и маленький. Мне тринадцать.

И он рассказывает свою историю.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Когда Касл прокрадывается в ее спальню, свет все еще не зажжен, и время на часах близится к пяти. Она моргает и убирает телефон от уха, заметив, что вокруг темнота.

\- Ты уснула, - шепчет он и забирается в постель у нее за спиной. Он забирает мобильный из ее рук и нависает над ней, чтобы положить его на прикроватный столик.

Она лежит и ждет, пока он аккуратно устраивается поудобнее, ждет накатывающего на нее возбуждения. Когда оно приходит, она улыбается и переворачивается на спину, протягивает руку. Теплая рука Касла касается ее, задевая запястье ребром ладони, его пальцы сплетаются с ее пальцами. Он теплый, надежный, живой.

\- Меня не застрелили, Кейт, - нежно говорит он.

\- Знаю.

\- Я не умираю.

\- Знаю.

\- И я не уйду.

Она долго молчит, размышляя над тем, насколько правдиво то, что хочет сорваться с ее губ. Она проверяет это слово на языке в поисках слабости, прогоняет его по мышцам челюсти. Потом говорит:

\- Знаю.

Он вздыхает и придвигается ближе, поднимая колено. Она чувствует, как его колено подталкивает ее бедро, и на мгновение задерживает дыхание. Она думает, что все, что от нее требуется, – это одно мгновение, в которое она не отпустит, не сдастся, и все вернется на круги своя.

Но это невозможно, и она поворачивается на бок лицом к нему, позволяя его колену проскользнуть между ее ногами, касаясь ладонью его шеи, короткой щетины на его щеках, поглаживая большим пальцем его нижнюю губу. Она дотрагивается до него так, словно может прочесть значение легкой вечерней щетины. Так, словно, ослепнув, ищет что-то на его лице.

\- Кейт.

\- Знаю.

Она все еще сдерживается, думая, что это будет к лучшему. Что однажды, в недалеком будущем, она должна будет снова стать собой. Но, проводя большим пальцем по его губе, она придвигается ближе, обнимает его, тянется к нему, как растение к солнцу.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит она, словно подписываясь под своими действиями.

Кейт наклоняется, кладет голову на подушку рядом с его головой. Кошмарный сон уже выветривается из ее памяти, вытекает сквозь его историю, сквозь время, сквозь их сцепленные ладони.

Она целует его нижнюю губу, будто для пробы, направляя себя своими же пальцами. Касл перекатывается поближе, притягивает и прижимает их руки к своей груди, раскрывает для нее губы.

В этот раз она отпускает его ладонь, проводит пальцами по его подбородку, запускает их в мягкие волосы, обводит ими вокруг ушей. Она отпускает его ладонь, и он понимает этот намек правильно, использует возможность потянуться и коснуться хрупких и жестких линий ее груди, спуститься вниз.

Он прочерчивает путь до ее талии, проскальзывает пальцами под рубашку. Его согревающая широкая рука лениво ложится на ее кожу, медленно читает ее тело – историю ее ребер, ее сердца, ее груди.

Она закрывает глаза, вспоминает, что в комнате темно, и открывает их снова.

Теперь она понимает, почему все так суетились вокруг нее.

Без особого энтузиазма она думает об их первом деле. Тогда она подошла к нему и сказала: «Ты себе даже не представляешь». Как бы она хотела добавить к этому: «Не хочешь узнать?»

Она мечтает, чтобы он увидел ее тогда, незапятнанную и искреннюю. Она не беспокоится из-за этого, ее не волнует то, как она выглядит. Это всего лишь шрам.

Но она хотела бы предложить ему себя раньше, она мечтает вернуть то время, чтобы в этот раз, когда он поднимает руку, и его пальцы натыкаются на сморщенный, вздувшийся край пулевого отверстия, ему было с чем сравнить ощущение. С чем-то чистым, как белая страница, на которой только предстоит написать рассказ.

Ей было предназначено стать девушкой одного-единственного писателя.

\- Слава Богу, - шепчет он. Его губы так близко к ее уху, что его слова для ее бешено бьющегося, едва излечившегося сердца кажутся поцелуем. Его пальцы скользят по линии ее сердца, его тело придвигается ближе к ней, пока они не оказываются прижатыми друг к другу. Она чувствует его каждым дюймом своего бедра, каждым миллиметром руки.

\- Ты жива, - проговаривает он, и ей кажется, будто его пальцы рисуют новые линии на ее коже, медленно и ритмично скользя то вверх, то вниз, по кругу и прочь. Она изгибается, не в силах удержаться, чувствуя, что он читает ее как открытую книгу.

\- Люблю тебя, - шепчет он. Его слова просачиваются сквозь туман ее кошмарного сна, разделяют правду и ложь, пока не остается только он, только Рик Касл. И уверенность, что он всегда сможет прочесть ее, неважно, что будет написано на ее коже.

Его рука ложится на шрам. Тот словно пульсирует в ответ на ее беспорядочное сердцебиение, разрываясь между ожиданием и согласием, между началом их истории и ее концом.

\- Все в порядке. Это мы.

Он прав. Шрам – не имеет значения. Если бы она взяла его в оборот тогда, в их первый день, возможно, она бы скоро вернула его прежнему владельцу. Если бы она тогда впустила его в свое сердце, показала бы ему свою кожу, он не смог бы понять, что ему с ней делать. Он бы попытался заполнить пустую страницу каракулями, замарал бы прекрасные линии, начертанные теперь между ними.

Единственное, что могло быть, происходило сейчас. Так было всегда.

\- Останься, - сказала она. – Позволь _я_ расскажу тебе историю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лакросс – командная игра, в которой две команды стремятся поразить ворота соперника резиновым мячом, пользуясь ногами и снарядом, представляющим собой нечто среднее между клюшкой и ракеткой. Как и многие популярные с США виды спорта, лакросс – жесткая игра, в которой не исключены травмы.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Нет!

В этот раз его будит его собственный хриплый голос. Сердце бьется в грудной клетке, глаза застилает пот. Его окружает черная тьма, настолько глубокая и плотная, что кажется, будто она способна отрастить глаза и рты. С губ срывается непроизвольный всхлип, он прижимает обе руки к лицу, пытаясь сбросить с себя оковы сна.

Темнота не помогает, он не может пошевелить ногами.

Он все еще видит кровь, стекавшую с каталки, пока они везли ее по коридорам больницы в отделение скорой хирургической помощи, видит темные кровавые полосы, остающиеся после колес.

Эти линии бегут ему под ноги липкими пятнами под подошвой ботинок. Он сохранил эти ботинки, он так и не отчистил с них кровь. Не смог заставить себя даже прикоснуться к ним.

И, как всегда, до него доносится надламывающийся голос Лейни: _Кейти, не умирай у меня на руках. Не смей умирать._ Но в нем нет никакой властности – одно лишь отчаяние.

И все слова, которые Касл хотел сказать, но так и не смог, застревают комом в горле. Губы сводит от вида ее крови, вытекающей на пол словно из переполненной чаши. Ее рука, небрежно свесившаяся с каталки, кровь, рекой бегущая по ней и водопадом стекающая на пол…

Боже.

Он звонит ей, прежде чем успевает подумать.

Он садится в кровати. Знает, что разбудит ее, но не может остановиться. Дыхание рваное, телефон плотно прижат к уху.

\- ‘лло?

\- Я сейчас приеду, - он не узнает собственный голос.

\- Мм, открывай своим ключом.

\- Ага, - он вешает трубку, свешивает ноги на пол, отталкивается от кровати. Он облизывает губы, пытаясь избавиться от сухости во рту, снова проводит рукой по лицу.

Не стоило этого делать. Нужно было перезвонить и сказать, что ничего не случилось.

Он не может, нет. Боже, нет.

Он крадучись выскальзывает из лофта, запирает за собой дверь. Перебирает между пальцами ключ от квартиры Кейт, пытаясь найти в холодном металле хоть какую-нибудь успокаивающую надежду. Ключ быстро нагревается в его руке, становится влажным от пота.

Он садится за руль. Ему не хочется вызывать такси. Ему нужно сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь, чтобы не думать о том, как свет гаснет в ее глазах, не вспоминать согнутую фигуру Лейни, бьющую Кейт в грудь с такой силой, что, ему кажется, может сломать ей ребра, не слышать ее холодящий кровь надтреснутый голос, умоляющий Кейт. Умоляющий так, как никогда не мог умолять ее он…

Боже, нет. Он не может.

Сидя на водительском сиденье, он наклоняется вперед, пытается взять воздуха в грудь, проглатывает комок в горле. Его руки сжимают руль с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

Он даже не знает, сколько времени. Часы на приборной доске показывают 1:13. Ему нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что это значит. Утро. Уже утро. Или еще утро. Конечно, он приходил к ней и прокрадывался в ее постель в любое время, но не так рано, не дав ей заснуть. 

Впрочем, она все равно мало спала.

Он собирался писать ночью, писать, пока глаза не начнут слипаться, но его отвлекла Алексис, и осталась только надежда на этот чудесный воображаемый мир между концом долгого дня и приходом второго дыхания. Только второе дыхание не пришло, и Касл попросту свалился в постель. 

Дело в том, что бывают в жизни вещи, которые ты не можешь забыть. Не можешь заставить себя не видеть. Не можешь предотвратить. Вещи вроде кровавого следа, вроде его ботинка, скользящего в этой крови, пока он трусцой бежит за каталкой смертельно бледной Кейт. Вроде ответственности за то, что он снова втянул ее в это, за то, что он вел себя как неугомонный ублюдок, не умеющий не влезать не в свое дело.

Он получил, что хотел. А потом Кейт…

Шум у него в груди – не всхлип. Нет. Это аллергия. Бессонница. Кошмар, приснившийся в час ночи. Кошмар, который он видел так часто, что тот вплелся в его собственную историю.

Этим вечером сон оборвался на странице 52: когда понимаешь, что эта женщина – лучшее, что с тобой происходило в жизни, но теряешь ее из-за собственной беспечности и бесчувственности. Когда внутри становится пусто, когда тебя перестает что-либо заботить; когда жизнь становится бессмысленной.

В тот слишком светлый день на кладбище они слишком близко подошли к финалу на странице 52. К финалу на странице 13. К финалу на странице 39. Но не так близко к странице 107 – к той, на которой Кейт обращается в ходячего мертвеца и пытается сожрать его мозг. Но и за такой конец этого кошмара он был бы благодарен. Потому что, видя, как она хромает к нему, не отрывая от него взгляда безжизненных голодных глаз, он, по крайней мере, понимает, что это лишь сон.

Остальные запомнившиеся ему сны можно было принять за правду. Такие сны, как, например, сегодняшний – близко граничащий с истиной, похожий на переработку старого видео с кадрами крови и аудиотрека с дрожащим голосом Лейни. События дня лишь повторяли сюжеты его снов…

В темное время суток было трудно отличить реальность от снов. В его настоящей жизни было столько ужасов, что, казалось, увидеть Кейт живой было невозможно, не стоило и надеяться.

Боже. Неужели он не мог добраться туда побыстрее?

Он паркуется в двух кварталах от ее дома и идет пешком, почти бежит. Он сжимает между пальцами ключ от внешней двери, вставляет его в замок и поворачивает ручку. Он дрожит, хотя на улице тепло, запускает пальцы в волосы, пересекая вестибюль.

Он поднимается по лестнице, потому что лифт древний и требует терпения, которого достаточно днем, но не хватает ночью. Он взбегает вверх, перескакивая через ступеньки, сбивая дыхание. Ему приходится собрать всю свою волю и успокоить дрожащие руки, чтобы наконец попасть ключом в замок.

Войдя в холл, он закрывает глаза, вдыхает ее запах. Квартира погружена во тьму. Он ждет, пока глаза привыкнут к ней, заставляет себя ждать. Запирает дверь за собой.

\- Касл? – зовет она и, давя рвущийся зевок, босиком выходит в холл.

\- Иди в кровать, Кейт, - шепчет он, но тут же идет к ней.

\- Я тебе нужна, - говорит она и, распахнув руки, обвивает их вокруг него.

И все же, это сон. Должно быть, сон. Кейт сама предлагает объятия?

\- Это на самом деле?

\- В достаточной степени.

Он снова вздрагивает, но знает, что это вздох облегчения – не всхлип – что Кейт рядом, ее высокая и стройная фигура в его руках. Она рядом с ним. Живая. Ее кровь – внутри, там, где и должна быть, питает ее сердце, курсирует по ее телу.

\- Постель? – шепчет она.

Да. Он поднимает ее, на мгновение отрывая ее от пола, делает долгий глубокий вздох, держа ее на руках. Постель. Да. Просто… просто он не может отойти. Не может.

Через секунду она, должно быть, сдается, потому что оборачивает ноги вокруг его талии. Ее ладони обрамляют его лицо, она поглаживает большими пальцами щетинистый беспорядок на его небритых щеках. Оставляет нежный поцелуй на его губах.

\- Все в порядке, Касл.

Все это похоже на хождение во сне, только он никак не может проснуться. Но он подчиняется невысказанному приказу и, обхватив ее руками, несет в комнату. В темноте он вслепую опускается вместе с ней на кровать, едва не промахнувшись и не упав, восстанавливает равновесие и откидывается назад, слыша, как она хихикает.

\- Какой ты грациозный.

\- Не смейся надо мной. Мне больно, - он сгребает ее и прижимает к груди.

\- Это не боль. Это все у тебя в голове, - отзывается она, без сомнения цитируя своего терапевта. Она проводит губами по его шее, заставляя дернуться.

\- Конечно, в голове. Это эмоциональная боль. И в этом виновата ты.

\- Я сделаю себе пометку. Никогда не получать пулю на глазах у Касла. Он этого не выносит, - ее руки скользят вверх, поглаживая пальцами его бока, сцепляясь вокруг груди. Она поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

\- Не смешно. Ты испытываешь судьбу, - он обхватывает ее руками, пытаясь стереть из памяти самые жуткие сцены своего кошмара.

\- Все в порядке, - шепчет она. Шутливость исчезает из ее голоса.

\- Нет, не в порядке, - закрывая глаза, признается он с отчаянием, рвущимся из груди. 

\- Значит, будет, - поправляется она. Ее руки двигаются по его груди, ноги проскальзывают между его ног. Она касается губами его груди, дыханием щекоча кожу. Он глотает ртом воздух и дрожит, отчаянно желая ее близости, и расслабляется, когда чувство проходит.

\- Значит, будет, - соглашается он наконец, а затем поворачивается в кровати к ней лицом. Он все еще крепко держит ее в руках, зная, что рано или поздно придется отпустить. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас.

\- Значит, это «будет» ждет где-то в туманном будущем? – шепчет она, подталкивая его подбородок кончиком носа.

Он ослабляет хватку, чтобы она могла подняться повыше, и они могли лечь лицом к лицу, но не может не…

\- Извини, - выдыхает он и снова притягивает ее к себе, - слишком близко, и он это знает, но просто не может по-другому.

\- Какой из них? – наконец спрашивает она, ее губы шевелятся совсем рядом с его шеей. – Что это был за сон?

\- О не таком туманном прошлом.

\- Тогда вернись в настоящее. Оно-то не туманное.

\- А как же будущее? – он просто не может сдержаться. При свете дня он ни за что не попросит о вечности, но в этой мгле, в цепкой хватке кошмаров, исходящих не из его бурного воображения, но из реальной жизни…

\- Ричард Касл, - она мягко вздыхает, ее тело мягкое, почти жидкое в его руках. – Ты сам прекрасно знаешь.

\- Да, знаю.

\- Не сомневайся, - продолжает она, и ее голос – тихое мурлыкание у его шеи. Это даже не настоящий разговор, но как бы ему хотелось…

\- Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, я просто…

\- Нет, Касл, - говорит она, и в этот раз поднимает голову, отталкивается от его груди, заставляет дать ей личного пространства. – Нет. Ты не спишь. Я жива. Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь здесь?

Он сглатывает комок.

\- Я… люблю тебя.

Она смеется. Испуганный смех – совсем не то, чего он ожидал.

\- Ну хорошо, я имела в виду нечто более обыденное, но сойдет и так.

Она бросает на него снисходительный взгляд.

Сойдет и так?

\- Лежу в твоей постели, - медленно говорит он, предполагая, что это нужный ответ.

\- Это так, неправда ли? – взгляд Кейт еще плывет от прерванного сна, черты ее лица мягкие. Она наклоняется и щедро рассыпает вереницу жемчужных поцелуев по всей линии его челюсти. Он забывает, как дышать.

Она отталкивается еще дальше, разжимая его руки. Наблюдает за ним. Он чувствует каждое движение ее тела рядом с собой, ощущает, как накатывает желание.

\- Ты лежишь в моей постели – я тебя выгнала?

\- Нет.

\- Ты любишь меня – я тебя выгнала?

Он задыхается. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы с ее губ срывалось это слово.

\- Нет?

\- Нет.

Он не выбирал это приключение. Это ново для него.

Поцелуй в подбородок.

\- Знаешь, почему, Касл?

\- Нет?

Ее глаза слишком близко. Ему хочется зарыться лицом в ее шею, не смотреть на нее.

\- Касл, - убеждающее говорит она. – Что я здесь делаю?

Ладно, эм, уже действительно слишком поздно для таких размышлений. Сейчас у каждого слова есть смысл. Ему нужно подготовиться. Ему нужен чистый лист.

\- Лежишь в своей постели?

Она гладит ладонью его щеку и бросает в него взгляд, который может значить лишь одно: «умница».

Поцелуй в уголок губ.

\- А что еще?

Его разум мутнеет, потому что… потому что…

\- Люблю тебя, - дает она ответ. Близость ее лица не дает ему покоя. – Вот что.

\- Ты любишь меня, - глупо повторяет он. Он смотрит на нее, и смысл сказанного медленно охватывает его.

\- Я думаю, Касл, раз уж мы оба здесь, то, вероятнее всего, в туманном будущем мы будем…

\- Вместе, - заканчивает он. Он знает. Теперь. Даже в этой тьме. – Мы будем вместе.

Она улыбается, ее улыбка крепкая и сверкающая, как алмаз. Взгляд ее глаз рушит последние остатки контроля над собой, которые сохранились в нем.

Она касается губами его кожи, пробегается до самого уха.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я повторила?

\- Да.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я хочу услышать это снова.

Она хихикает, от этого звука его пальцы сводит, тело изгибается ближе к ней. Она сдерживает вздох. Он чувствует близость ее губ к своей коже.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Он кивает, понимая, что сейчас она ближе к нему, чем в тот миг, когда он нес ее на руках, – и все это по ее собственной воле. Она так близко, ее тело выдает все ее тайны…

Вот оно, вот оно, окончание, которое он пытался выбрать все это время. Ему хочется навсегда остаться на этой странице.

Она вздыхает.

\- Вот что я делаю. Что делала. Что я буду делать, Касл. Всегда.


End file.
